Drink Down That Gin And Kerosine
by Ashimattack
Summary: a hero of war, is that all they see? just medals and scars, so damn proud of me.


_A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be  
and when I come home, they'll be damn proud of me_

He had no idea how to play this.

Should he silently enter and do a sneak attack, or break down the door and run in chakra blazing.

His black haired team mate made the decision for him by charging through the door.

He always was hasty when it came to such things.

He watched as his comrade ran ahead of him.

Ran _away_ from him.

_This could be the last time you see him_

'don't be so hasty, you'll get yourself killed! Or more importantly, you'll get me killed!'

And then bang.

An explosion came from the room.

And suddenly he didn't give a shit what happened to him

He ran in, knowing he would go to whatever lengths necessary to keep his comrade alive.

_Not this one, not now!_

As soon as he entered the room he was pushed back into a wall by an invisible force

_Stupid stupid stupid. Why did you run into the room your comrade had been potentially attacked in?_

The wall was hard. He landed with a thud and heard something cracking.

He felt no pain as he looked over to where his friend's body lay, covered in blood and not breathing.

He stared for a moment, unable to believe his eyes.

A big hole had been ripped through him; his organs lay there on the floor

_No! Not him! Not now!_

But he was sure. No breathing.

The severity of his injury suddenly hit him and he doubled over in pain

Blood fell into his eyes and he knew that his head was bleeding

But he couldn't believe it

_Not this one. Not now._

'It didn't have to be like this' said a sad voice.

His head shot up, bloodied blonde hair whipping out of his eyes.

And saw a nightmare

'please snap out of it. You have a job to do! A duty! You can't stay like this!' said his comrade

Except it wasn't his comrade. It was covered in blood and deathly pale. Holding it's organs in his hands.

It was disgusting.

How could this be his beautiful teammate when it was broken and bloodied, barely holding it together?

'what? What is going on!?!' he said hysterically, it hurt his throat

'please don't try and talk, I promise I'm right here. And I'll stay forever if I have to, if that's what it takes'

'no! Please... please... what happened...' he was cut off by a string of rapid coughing. He felt the metallic taste in his mouth and knew what it was straight away. 'is it a genjutsu?! What happened to you?!?'

'nothing I swear... please we can't take this anymore!'

'No! Go away! Please just leave me alone!' he didn't want to look into his friends eyes when he said that but he couldn't help it

He lifted his once bright blue eyes from the blood at his feet and into his _comrade's_ eyes.

All he saw in those black eyes was sadness and pity beyond comparison.

He didn't want that.

'LEAVE! NOW!' he spat

'ok. I'll leave. Watch me leave. I just... I hope you get better.'

_He walked out of the room sadly_

_How is he? Asked the gray haired man_

_The younger man looked down sadly_

_That was all he needed._

_-------------_

He wanted to get up, he wanted so badly to get up.

But was unable to, the pain was too great and his heart still scarred from that horrible nightmare of his friend.

Who would do something like that to him?

Who could be that cruel?

'Hello' Came a voice.

He looked up and saw his attacker.

A man with silvery gray hair a mask and piercing red eyes.

_Those eyes didn't match_

That stance that sense that feeling.

_They weren't supposed to be there!_

'Who's eyes are they!' he spat out with another mouthful of blood

The man remained silent.

'who's are they! Answer me! They aren't yours! I know! I know you and I know your eyes! They don't belong to you! What did you do to him?!!' he choked out then fell back down.

He lay there on the hard wooden floor. Lying in the pool of blood he had created.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder

'It doesn't have to be like this' said a soft voice

He rebelled against the comfort and shot himself up

'I'll ask you one more time, who are you?!!?'

The man stayed silent, his black coat swaying in the breeze from the open door.

_He hadn't noticed the cape, it didn't match either_

It was black and had dark blood red clouds on it.

He knew it from somewhere.

_But not from this man, this man was someone else_

Wearing a different mans eyes and cape.

'Please just tell me who you are..' he sobbed, not noticing the tears in his eyes.

_Ninjas don't show emotion_

'You know me' his attacker finally spoke. 'please remember. If not for my sake then for hers'

Suddenly he couldn't stand anymore and fell back to the ground with a sickening thud.

His attacker tried to help him back up but he pushed him away

'please... just go away. Leave me alone'

His attacker silently left the room and he allowed his eyes to close.

Not caring any more

_How is he now?_

_Not good. You might need some healing in there._

_She ran into the room_

_--------------_

'oh god!' came a familiar voice and he strained to open his eyes again.

She stood there, her silhouette sending shivers down his spine.

_He knew her._

_He could trust her maybe?_

'what did you do to yourself? Here let me help you' she walked over slowly, as one would to a wounded lion that could lash out and attack you at any moment.

Or maybe a wounded fox would be more appropriate.

He allowed her to come closer, too tired to even care.

She ran a hand through his matted blonde hair and down his back.

The pain suddenly left and he was able to see her face.

_Beautiful_

Gorgeous turquoise eyes framed in pink hair.

'there you go' she said 'now let's get up? You need some medication'

'oh... ok. Whatever you think' he said, knowing he would follow her to the end of the earth

Then he noticed that she was leading him out the door.

'what?!!? No! NO! I CANT LEAVE!'

'why can't you leave?' she asked

'Because... because... he's... he's dead!'

'who's dead?'

'he is! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous and if you get hurt then there is no hope left!'

'Please come with me. You need more help.' He begged

'No! You can't go out there!'

She turned around from the doorway and gave him a sad look that said _I'm sorry_

'NO!' he had to protect her, by any means necessary

He fired an attack at her shoulder and she fell to the ground holding her bloodied arm.

'YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE! YOU CAN'T WALK OUT THAT DOOR!' he screamed

Suddenly a whole swarm of people ran towards her, desperately trying to heal her.

She just looked up at him with sad eyes.

'It didn't have to be this way' she said

It was the last thing he remembered as he was sedated by a man wearing a white coat.

----------------

_How is he? She asked the three people standing outside the door._

_The two younger ones stayed silent so the older man spoke up_

_He recognises us, but that's all. He's still hallucinating from the shock._

_She shook her head sadly._

_It didn't have to be this way she said sadly_


End file.
